


Normal

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [249]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Champions League, FC Barcelona, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lionel est Lionel. Il n'est pas dieu, pas un monstre, il est normal.





	Normal

Normal

Lionel n'est pas un bon capitaine, il ne peut pas mener le Barça jusqu'à la finale de la Ligue des Champions alors qu'ils ont trois buts d'avance. C'est pathétique et il en a marre, Lionel n'est personne à la base, un petit gars qui joue au football, propulsé grâce à l'Espagne, mais toujours aussi pitoyable quand ça touche à la victoire. Il ne veut pas être considéré comme différent si la seule différence avec le reste du monde est l'attente posée sur ses épaules. Lionel n'a rien de spécial par rapport à un être humain lambda, il a juste persévéré dans le football, alors s'il est normal et pas spécial, c'est logique pour lui qu'on ne le considère pas comme un dieu qu'il n'est pas. Mais le public ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent, il est juste idéalisé encore et encore, personne ne peut le comprendre. Lionel est seul.

Luis a sa main posée sur son épaule, ils sont les derniers dans les vestiaires d'Anfield, Lionel veut le voir partir aussi. Suarez est son ami, mais pour ce soir, il n'est personne, juste le fantôme de son espoir. Lionel ne dit rien et attend que Luis comprenne son silence, l'analyse pour savoir qu'il faut le laisser seul maintenant. Son regard se pose sur celui de l'urugayen, son air impassible rencontre l'air désespéré de son ami. Suarez plissé ses lèvres avant de le tenir contre lui dans un espoir de réconfort, Lionel ne réagit toujours pas. Il est fatigué, la solitude sera son sommeil. Luis finit par comprendre et le laisse seul. Lionel est plongé dans son échec, comme il le voulait...

Fin


End file.
